Ted
Biography Behind The Scenes List of Girlfriends Ted was a huge flirt and has had many relationships, both short and long. He had a total of relationships. #Tellen Tompson (Dated from Sep. 16, 1986-Jun. 24, 1987 which was 281 days.) #Grace Starch (Dated Jun 29, 1987-Jun. 27, 1987 which was 28 days) #Molly Halls (Dated August 7, 1987-September 8, 1987 which was 32 days) #Holly Plateae (Dated September 11, 1987-January 22, 1988 which was 134 days) #Janie Carnay (Dated January 29, 1988- February 28, 1988 which was 29 days) #Roxanne Blutterblotz(Dated March 2, 1988-March 4, 1988 which was 2 days) #Sparkle Stripded (Dated March 7, 1988-December 7, 1988 which was 275 days) #Holly Platae (2) (Dated December 11, 1988-Match 27, 1989 which was 106 days) #Holly Platae (3) (Dated March 28, 1989-May 6, 1989 which was 39 days) #Alien (Dated May 8, 1989-May 14, 1989 which was 7 days) #Crystal Xamn (Dated May 16, 1989-September 19, 1989 which was 126 days) #Rosie Xamn (Dated Sep. 19, 1989-October 2, 1989 which was 13 days) #Penny Se (Dated Oct. 3, 1989-Jan. 15, 1990 which was 104 days) #Angel Perfection (Dated Jan. 17, 1990-Feb. 27, 1990 which was 41 days) #Roxanne Blutterblotz (2) (Dated Feb. 28, 1990 for 16 hours) #Penny Se (2) (Dated Mar. 1, 1990-Mar. 3, 1990 for 2 days) #Foxy Fanz (Dated Mar. 4, 1990-November 22, 1990 for 263 days) #Violet Williams (Dated November 25, 1990-January 20, 1991 for 56 days) #Luna Starr (Dated January 21, 1991-April 15, 1991 for 83 days) #Bubaloo Pupadoo (Dated April 16, 1991-April 17, 1991 for 22 1/5 hours) #Annie Bloxz (Dated April 20, 1991-June 14, 1991 for 55 days) #Connie Kash (Dayed June 23, 1991-January 7, 1992for 198 days) #June Klarck (Dated Jan. 10, 1992-Apr. 29, 1992 for 110 days) #Luna Starr (2) (Dated Apr. 30, 1992-May 27, 1992 for 27 days) #Molly Halls (2) (Dated May 28, 1992 to August 22, 1992 for 86 days) #Priscilla Adams (Dated September 9, 1992-December 15, 1992 for 97 days) #Chocalatai Svboda (Dated Dec. 17, 1992-March 25, 1993 for 98 days) #Lilly Anderson (Dated March 26, 1993-June 2, 1993 for 69 days) #Priscilla Adams (2) (Dated June 2, 1993-September 29, 1993 for 119 days) #Chocalatai Svboda (2) (Dated Sep. 29, 1993-Jan. 10, 1994 for 103 days) #Amber Foxx (Dated Jan. 11, 1994-May 1, 1994 for 111 days) #Frankey Foxx (Dated May 1, 1994-May 2, 1994 for 1 day) #Samantha Seng (Dated May 3, 1994-July 20, 1994 for 78 days) #Lilly Anderson (2) (Dated July 21, 1994-November 3, 1994 for 105 days) #Goldverrusa Kiana (Dated November 5, 1994-November 11, 1994 for 7 days) #Tammy Talks (Dated November 12, 1994-December 3, 1994 for 21 days) #Tabby Scout (Dated December 4, 1994-December 31, 1994 for 27 days) #Tabby Scout (2) (Dated January 1, 1995-January 8, 1995 for 7 days) #Samantha Seng (2) (Dated January 20, 1995-June 23, 1995 for 154 days) #Brianna (Dated June 29, 1995-September 29, 1995 for 92 days) #Summer Lion (Dated October 1, 1995-November 22, 1995 for 52 days) #Jasmyn Lopicollo (Dated November 28, 1995-April 27, 1996 for 151 days) Category:Main Characters Category:Kitty Concert Workers Category:King Restaurant Workers